A Trip to Hell
by VeeRockin
Summary: Erza Scarlet wants a break from life. So when her father gives her a ticket for a holiday to Hawaii, she jumps at the chance to get away from home. With a luxurious hotel, sunny beaches and relaxing hot spas waiting for her, Erza knows that Hawaii is going to be the perfect getaway, her own little heaven. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys, this is my new Fairy Tail fanfic. Please rate and review at the end, I would really appreciate it. Hope you like it XD**

* * *

In a small town called Magnolia, there is a café called Strawberry-Chan's café. The café is famous for its large selection of sweets and treats. Today was another ordinary day at Strawberry Chan's. A girl called Erza Scarlet was working at the counter.

"Erza your shift is over!" Erza looked up at the person who had just called her.

"Already?" she asked.

"Uh huh," Lucy replied. "Time flies when you're having fun."

Erza scowled. "Counter work isn't fun you idiot."

"Moody as ever I see," Lucy replied with a huff. Erza looked away and frowned.

"Geez Erza, you need to chill out a bit, your stressing too much, maybe you should, you know take a couple of days off, just to relax. I mean, you've been so busy these past few weeks…." Lucy trailed off. Erza scoffed. "Are you saying that you want me gone?"

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that! I just thought you might want a break or something," Lucy said, clearly flustered. "You know what, never mind."

"Whatever."

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Lucy piped up "Um Erza…."

Erza looked up. "I said your shift was over, you can leave now if you want." Lucy gently reminded. "Oh…then I'll be going now," Erza muttered. "Oh yeah," Lucy interjected. "Simon, Natsu and I are going to the movies tonight. Wanna come?" Erza smirked. 'I know what you're trying to do, Lu, and no I'm not coming."

"But why?! If you don't come then Simon will be lonely!"

"Then why'd you invite him?"

"Because I thought you would come!"

"Well, I'm not coming."

"But then what about Simon! Poor poor Simon…"

Erza sighed. "Yes poor Simon."

Lucy looked up surprised. "Wait…really?"

"You and Natsu are _always_ making out and now poor Simon is going to have to sit through all of that…can you, at least, make sure that his seat is far away for the two of you, just for his own sake."

Lucy scowled. "That's what couples do Erza, we make out and f-"

"But not in front of other people! Trust me Lucy, Simon does not want to see you and Natsu making out."

True, but he does want to make out with you," Lucy smirked. "And I bet that-"

"Shut up," Erza growled.

"What?" Lucy asked innocently.

"I don't like him in that way!"

"But Erza, Simon really likes you! Can't you tell? I know you don't date or whatever but this is a really good opportunity! I mean c'mon he's really hot and funny plus he's totally into you!"

"I don't care!"

"Well you should! You need to learn to loosen up and have a good time. I know that you don't care about guys or whatever and honestly it scares me…"

"Scares you?" Erza questioned.

"Yeah. Most girls our age actually like dating, but you go around _beating up_ guys instead of dating them. Have you ever actually felt attracted to a guy before? No! Have you ever-"

"Wait!" Erza interrupted. "I have seen a guy who I thought was really cute…"

"W-what!?" Lucy stuttered. "Who! When! Where…How?"

Erza rolled her eyes. "Luke Hemmings, duh."

Lucy exhaled loudly. "Oh god Erza, I actually believed you for a second there."

"What? Luke is cute!"

"Yeah, but he's also famous and I don't see you and him getting together anytime soon…plus Ashton is way cuter!"

"Luke is way, way cuter and his voice is _way_ better than Ashton's!"

'Excuse me! Don't you dare insult my precious! Ashton is much cuter and his drumming is so cool!"

Erza raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Your…precious? But I thought you were in love with Natsu."

"I am!" Lucy protested indignantly. "I just think that Ashton is better than Luke."

"No, Luke is the best!" Erza shouted, flipping a table over in the process.

"A-alright, alright, truce?" Lucy stammered.

"Fine," Erza grumbled, "But Luke is definitely-"

"Yes, yes Luke is the best," Lucy reassured.

"He is!" Erza said confidently.

"Yes…and Erza, I expect you to be at the Magnolia Events theatre in an hour ok?"

"Lucy, I know your just trying to help but Simon and I…it's just not going to work."

"But Erzaaa! I don't want you to be alone forever!" Lucy wailed.

Erza sighed. "I'm 19 Lu, not 40."

"Yes but at this rate, you'll never fall in love!" Lucy wailed again.

"I don't really care," Erza replied stiffly.

Lucy sighed. "Erza, please."

"I'm sorry, Lucy."

With that Erza turned around and briskly walked away.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you like it so far haha, don't forget to review and tell me how it was. And if anyone noticed, yeah I love 5SOS**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thank you for the nice reviews:) So I just want to say that there's going to be a lot of OOC in this story so yeah. Anyway here's the new chapter**

* * *

Erza pounded on the front door angrily. "Dad! Open the god dammed door" she yelled. "Hurry up!" When he finally opened the door she scowled at him.

"Sorry!" Ryan Scarlet wailed. Erza stomped into the house and proceeded to go upstairs. Suddenly, Ryan ran up in front of her and blocked the way. "What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Erza, darling, we need to talk." Ryan announced.

"I'm not in the mood Dad," she muttered and tried to push past him.

"Stop!" He yelled. Erza slowly looked up. A dark aura started to form around her. Ryan whimpered. "Erza, it's very important, please listen!" he begged.

"Fine!" Erza growled "but you better make it quick."

"Ok, ok!" Ryan said. "It's good new! Trust me!" he said happily.

"Get on with it," she muttered.

"Ok! So…"

Erza sighed. Seriously, she thought. How am I even related to this idiot…

"I've arranged for you to go on a holiday to Hawaii!"

Erza gaped. "Wha-"

"Yes! You're going for 2 whole months _and_ all by yourself!" he exclaimed. Erza's shocked expression turned into a dreamy smile. "I finally get to leave this place and go somewhere by myself…."

Ryan frowned dramatically. "Do you really hate me that much?" he whined. Erza shook her head. "I'm just really excited to go on a holiday, and to Hawaii!" Ryan grinned. "Yay! You're leaving in two days so I'd get packing if I were you."

Erza smiled. "Ok, Dad!"

Ryan looked back at her fondly. "I wish you would smile like that more often, it makes me happy to see you so happy."

Erza blushed and looked down. "W-whatever. I'm going upstairs to pack," she muttered and left.

* * *

Lucy, Natsu and Simon stood outside the Magnolia Theatre, shivering in the cold. They'd been standing there for the past 20 minutes.

"Forget it, Lucy, she's not going to show up," Simon mumbled.

Lucy sighed. "Sorry Simon, I tried."

He looked down sadly. "She hates me…."

"That's not true!" Lucy protested.

Simon gave her a sad smile. "Well, I guess I'll be off then."

"Watch the movie with us," Natsu said.

"Nah, don't worry about it, Natsu, Lucy," he said before walking off with his head slumped down.

Lucy sighed again. "Oh Erza…"

* * *

Two days later

"Are we there yet?"

"Nope," Ryan responded with a huff. Erza muttered something about him being such a slow driver and went back to her book.

A couple of seconds later….

"Are we there yet?"

"No! And stop asking or I'll drive slower!"

Erza glared at her father. Suddenly, Ryan felt a dark evil aura seeping towards him. "It'll only b-be 10 more m-minutes…." He whimpered. "Make it 5!" Erza commanded and started reading her book again. "Ok-k" he whispered in fear.

6 minutes later, Ryan pulled up at the Fiore National Airport.

"We're here…"

Erza looked up. "You're late."

"S-sorry I tried b-but I c-couldn't-"

"Whatever," Erza muttered. They both took all her luggage out of the car, there had been so much that they'd had to pile some of it on top of the car an well, (Ryan still didn't understand why Erza needed so many things) and then slowly made their way to the airport.

After a quick cup of coffee at the airport's café, they waited for Erza's flight.

"Ok Dad, I need to go now," Erza said. Ryan sniffled. "I'm going to miss you so much Erza *sniff* d-darling," he said before hugging her tightly.

Erza smiled and hugged him back. "I'm going to miss you too, Dad"

"Have fun ok," he mumbled.

"I will Dad, you take care as well, ok?"

"I will sweetie."

"Bye Dad, I love you."

Erza pulled out of the hug, took all her luggage and stared walking away. She looked back at him one last time before disappearing through the walkway.

Once Erza had moved out of sight, Ryan quickly wiped his tears away and took out his phone. He dialed a number and waited as the phone rang. Suddenly the ringing stopped.

"Hello?" Ryan said.

Pause…

"Yes it's me." he said.

Pause…

"Yes she just left, she'll be there by tomorrow," he informed the mysterious phone caller.

Pause…

Ryan smirked. "Hahaha no, she thinks she's just going on a holiday, she has no idea about _the plan_."

He and the caller exchanged a few words before he the finished the call and put his phone back in his pocket. He looked out through a nearby window, at a plane taking off, and smirked.

"Oh Erza, you have no idea what you're in for…."

* * *

 **A/n: Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: here's the new chapter! Hope ya'll like it. Gray: Of course they'll like it, I'm in it *smirks***

* * *

Erza wandered the aisles of the plane, looking for her seat. She examined the boarding ticket. P84, P85, P86….. It should be here, she thought and stopped. But someone was sitting in 'her' seat. Erza stood still for a second as she examined him.

He had dark hair, unnerving black eyes, and was very pale. He was wearing a silver cross around his neck and a plain white shirt and was probably around Erza's age.

"Excuse me, I think you're sitting in my seat," she said to the dark haired boy, but there was no reply.

She reached in and shook his shoulder earning a glare from him. She glared back.

"You're in my seat!" she hissed.

He smirked. "Yeah, what are you gonna do about it, princess."

"Go find your own seat!" she exclaimed.

"Nah, I like this one so I think I'll stay here," he replied with a wink.

Erza growled and called over a flight attendant. "Tell him to get out of my seat!" she exclaimed.

The attendant examined both his and Erza's tickets.

"Uh, sir your seat is this one," she said, pointing at the next seat.

He flashed her a charming smile and the attendant looked like she was going to melt.

"Aw but I've already settled in, I don't want to move," he said, giving her a puppy dog expression.

Erza frowned. What a fake.

"Get him out at my seat!' she commanded.

The flight attendant looked between the two of them unsurely.

Finally she looked at Erza and said "Ma'am….uh please j-just take this seat instead."

She pointed at the seat next to the guy, before noticing the scary look on Erza's face and running off.

"Now little lady, you heard the flight attendant, this is my seat, ok? You sit down over here," he said beckoning next to him.

Erza death glared at him. "Go to hell," she muttered.

He gave her a big smile. Erza growled before very reluctantly sitting down next to him.

"Good girl," he cooed and patted her head.

This was the last straw for Erza. She punched him in the face. Hard.

He hissed in pained and glared at her, gripping his nose.

Erza smiled sweetly before taking her book out of her bag and facing the other way.

Unbeknown to Erza, the dark haired boy chuckled. There was something very interesting about this girl. He hoped she was going to Hawaii as well. If she was, then he sure was looking forward to the trip now….

* * *

On the other side of the plane two blunettes sat side by side.

"Jellal, are you really going to read another book?" the girl said the boy. He ignored her. "You're such a boring big brother," she muttered and put a pair of headphones on. Boy, this was going to be a long boring trip.

* * *

 **A/n: Gray's such a jerk haha. Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer.**


End file.
